


Chihiro's Persona: FFS

by CharlotCutios



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Character Interpretation, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Alternative Perspective, Canon Rewrite, Chihiro Fujisaki Protagonist, Gen, Internal Monologue, POV First Person, Persona 3 Rewrite, Rewrite, Trap protagonist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2019-12-30 08:23:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18311852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotCutios/pseuds/CharlotCutios
Summary: You've played Persona 3 as a boy. You've played Persona 3 as a girl. Now, you can read through Persona 3 as a crossdressing boy in a crossover nobody asked for. Follow Chihiro Fujisaki as he goes to Gekkoukan High School.





	1. The Trains Never Run on Time

_Oh geez, I'm running late..._

 

“Attention passengers, we sincerely apologize for any inconvenience caused by the delay. The next stop is Iwatodai Station,” the intercom announced over the faint rumbling of the train.

 

_We're almost there. I really, really hope the school will still accept me. I mean, the delay wasn't my fault!_

 

I was standing at only four feet and ten inches, clinging onto a passenger bar with both of my hands. The metal bar came out of a near right angle from the beige wall to the similarly colored seat. My luggage, small in size and having a handle to pull it by, sat beside me, right by the beige seat. At the speed the train was going, it almost felt like I would have fell onto the floor if it weren't for me clutching tightly on the pole with both hands.

 

_Great, just another reminder of how small I am. At least, it doesn't matter any more. I'm safe as long as no one knows the secret._

 

Despite my reassurance, I still frowned. The news of the young man's suicide, which caused this delay, played over and over in my head.

 

_Suicides happen all the time, but when one happens so close to me. It just feels weird. And, it's really sad that he took his own life._

 

I sighed and held my head down in defeat before looking up at the moon, which glimmered in the night sky. It was nearly full, with only a sliver of darkness on the left-side.

 

_I'm having a bad feeling about this._

 

My father used to work in Iwatodai, around 10 years ago. I still remembered the few times he had me play around with the code for his projects.

 

_The reaction on his face when I managed to make it slightly more efficient with my little touches._

 

This made my frown disappear as a smile grew on my face instead.

 

_Moments like those were the only times I ever enjoyed the company of someone else in real life. Well technically, even most of that happened over the internet, since Iwatodai is pretty far from my hometown of Sapporo. Speaking of which..._

 

My hazel eyes drifted towards the skyline of Iwatodai. It consisted of mostly modern buildings, with skyscrapers dominating the horizon. This was despite the city having a relatively small population for its density.

 

_This city is practically a company-town._

 

The Kirijo Group built Iwatodai from a small town starting from decades ago. It was the very same company my father worked at a decade ago. In fact, the laboratory he worked at was in the very same island as the school I'm transferring to: Tatsumi Port Island. In fact, the school was built right at the site of the laboratory.

 

The frown which plagued my face before returned, as my eyes stared at the floor beneath.

 

_All before he left the company._

 

He never told me the specifics, but he apparently left due to personal disagreements with management as well as wanting to work closer to home. My mother truly was pissed at him that day. Even after an explosion destroyed the entire laboratory only months later, she still resented him for sacrificing a well-paying prestigious job. Things only got worse when he was blacklisted from potential jobs all over the tech industry.

 

_I need to stop thinking about this. Things are already terrible enough as they are. I don't need a recap of all the crap I had to deal with._

 

I shook my head before drifting my thoughts elsewhere.

 

_Those girls at the airport had really cute stuffed animals? Trinkets? I don't really know what to call them, but I definitely want some for myself. Do they sell them around here?_

 

My head then looked up slightly, as I watched the silvery, nearly full moon loom brightly over the well-illuminated city. Between the moonlight and the city's light pollution, the sky almost had a navy complexion, as if it were early evening.

 

_It definitely doesn't feel like it's around 11:30 PM. Well, maybe at the summer_ _solstice_ _back home. Maybe..._

 

Still, I felt a little unnerved staring at the moon. Something just felt unsettling about it. The goosebumps I felt made me shiver a little, while my little hands squeezed tightly on the metallic pole in front of me.

 

_Yesh, calm down. It's just the full moon. What? You're scared of werewolves? I know I'm scared of...many things, but I shouldn't be scared by astronomical_ _phenomena_ _. I feel really stupid for this._

 

The train soon approached what I could only assume was Iwatodai Station. Near it was a building which matched what I saw in the photo of the place. It had a modern design which had both brick and glass parts. A prominent 'W' engraved on the all-brick cube was laid atop of the tall building in an odd angle, not even being aligned with the roof.

 

Before I could pay more attention to the landmark, the view was completely blocked as the train dove right into a tunnel, replacing the night sky and the building with darkness.

 

After a brief moment of darkness, the sight beyond the train's windows lit up to reveal the inside of the station. Sleek, silvery pillars reflected the white and blue hue of my train back to me, while the intercom announced, now with an automated voice instead of that of what I presume to be the train conductor, “Iwatodai, Iwatodai. This is the final train bound for Tatsumi Port Island.”

 

_Finally._

 

The vehicle slowly came to a screeching halt, which caused me to lean slightly. It didn't help that I had to cling onto my small luggage as well as the passenger bar beside me.

 

My eyes shifted to my left to see the other passengers. Right beside me was a man wearing a blue jacket, who was apparently texting somebody on his mobile phone.

 

_Perhaps, I should send a message to dad. He must be really worried about me with the delay._

 

I sighed before taking out my PDA right as the man beside me closes his flip-phone.

 

_I have to go all the way to Iwatodai City, and this tragedy has to happen. Not to mention that my dorm and the school are probably going to be anal on me about this, at least until I explain myself. I wouldn't be surprised if the school doesn't care. Schools in this country crush your soul..._

 

Opening my email, my fingers could only type the first word as the door opened, and the few passengers who were on the late train scrambled to get out. The guy in the blue jacket walked as fast as he could out of the train, powerwalking right past me.

 

_Geez, everybody must be desperate to get out after the delay. Well, I'm just as rushed as everyone else, so I understand where they're coming from. I should save the emailing for when I'm out of the train._

 

So, I grabbed my luggage and exited the train with only a few steps, since I stood pretty close to the door.

 

The train station, like the rest of the city, was kind of generic but functional. The charcoal gray floor had yellow lines, probably used both as safety warnings and to organize passengers during busier hours.

 

_Well, the delay is a good thing honestly. I hate busy, crowded places. It either is too chaotic or things are so strictly controlled that you have no freedom. Now, I can cross the yellow lines and not give a single crap!_

 

A slight smile grew on my face as I first crossed the yellow lines.

 

_Maybe, I should walk along them._

 

I then followed the yellow lines away from the train, while the intercom announced, or perhaps announced again considering that the message would only make sense if said in the context of the previous one, “Please make sure you board on time for departure.”

 

I headed towards one of the sleek pillars in the station. I stood with my back facing it as I brought up my PDA, returning to the task of typing a message to my father.

 

“Hey dad, I'm at Iwatodai Station,” I typed into my PDA before pressing the send button.

 

_That should reassure him._

 

Across the room and beyond the ticket checkpoint, a green screen depicting a twelve-hour clock was set at 11:44 PM, the same time as shown on the top-right corner of my PDA's screen.

 

_Almost midnight. This is really bad. I barely would have time to sleep, let alone set up my stuff._

 

I dragged my small luggage with me, passing through the checkpoint and the electronic clock. Beyond it were various signs pointing to other routes that go through the station. A message stating the arrival of my train scrolled from right to left. Of course, the intercom continued to repeat the same message as before.

 

Suddenly, a middle-aged janitor walked into my view from the side. He was wearing a brown hooded jacket with puffy sleeves which made his hands look tiny. A turquoise cover adorned the jacket, while a black backpack hung on his back giving him a slight slouch. His somewhat wrinkled face, partially covered by the gray cap he wore underneath his hood, had an eternal, stoic frown. Contrasting the miserable image, a jingly version of 'It's a Small World' played from the grey cart he was pushing, before the music faded away as he wandered farther and farther away from me.

 

_Wow, that is the face of a man who has his soul crushed. I feel sorry for him. Still, I wonder what higher-up actually thought just playing cheerful music would improve work morale. It just adds insult to injury, and probably would end up making the poor guy hate it. I definitely don't see him ever enjoying a vacation to Disney World after that._

 

I shook my head before continuing my way out of the station, making sure that my feet don't bump into the luggage I was dragging around. Every step I took made a tapping sound on the tile floor which echoed through the eerily empty train station. A couple who had been in the train with me were enjoying themselves, laughing with joy. This made me frown a little.

 

_I'm going to be alone forever because of who I am, aren't I?_

 

My eyes stared down momentarily to glance at my black skirt, which reached down to my knee.

 

_My school uniform...Well, this is a first. Wearing a girl's uniform. I can't believe Gekkoukan actually allowed me to get away with this._

 

Before I could think more on my life situation, a vending machine suddenly caught my attention, with various drinks being offered.

 

_I'm parched. Maybe, I should grab some iced tea?_

 

I shook my head.

 

_No, I already am late enough._

 

_Actually, I guess I could just pull of an all-nighter and just wander around school like a zombie for my first day. It'll be a great way to restart my sleeping schedule. I don't think I could keep sleeping late. Not with how early school starts._

 

I smiled as I approached the vending machine.

 

_I'm not getting my desktop until a week later anyways. I can't wait to see my dad again._

 

My hand dug into my school jacket, which had the same hue of black as my skirt, only to take out a few coins.

 

_It has been forever since I used coins..._

 

I pushed each coin into the coin slot, which clicked as the money was accepted.

 

_Everything about this is strange. Apparently, someone important, perhaps someone from the Kirijo Group, offered me specifically free_ _accommodation._ _My dad was looking really_ _reluctant_ _about it, but my housing situation is a bit unsure. I mean, property prices are_ _ridiculous_ _in this country. So, having a free place to live in is an offer we couldn't refuse._

 

My index finger pressed on the button underneath the bottle of iced tea, causing the machine to rumble as the bottle was dropped onto the pick-up compartment. I then crouched a little as I opened the compartment and took the chilly bottle out.

 

_Why was he so_ _reluctant_ _though? I guess it might just be bad memories or perhaps an issue with the Kirijo Group?_

 

Opening my lemon-flavored iced tea, I began to drink from it while tugging my luggage behind me.

 

_Ah, I was thirsty as hell. Wait, would the denizens of hell really be that thirsty if they exist? I mean, I don't think demons and punished souls require water to survive. Well, succubi and incubi do require souls to survive, but souls aren’t liquids or any kind of matter for that matter._

 

I then shook my head as thoughts about the former flood my head.

 

_I should stop. This is reminding me of the time I actually tried to ascertain whether Godzilla could support his own weight if he existed. I guess I could make Youtube videos based on this sort of thing._ _Hypotheses_ _about_ _fictional_ _things. It would really make my channel explode._

 

The exit of the monorail station consisted of two escalators flanking a series of stairs. At the end were three signs, two of them being white with 'Monorail Station' printed in cobalt blue and in both Japanese and English. The center sign, beneath a schedule board for the upcoming departures and arrivals, was the same, but with 'Do not walk up the down escalator, and vice versa' printed in green and Japanese.

 

_I thought that was common sense._

 

I dragged my luggage onto the down escalator and stood still as it took me and my luggage down. My eyes shifted to the side as I saw graffiti plastered all over the staircase, with chalk of all things, as well as a can of soda that was just sitting there.

 

_Well, that's a first. Usually, people try to keep things neat in this country. I really don't know if this is a good or bad sign. Well considering it’s just one can and some chalk, I guess it's just the work of some kids._

 

When I reached the bottom of the escalator, I took a couple steps forward to leave it behind, my luggage having a slight bump. I then proceeded to whip out my PDA to see the directions to the dorm. “11:48 PM,” I muttered to myself, “Maybe, I should race to get to the dorm before midnight.” Beyond the escalators, there was a strip mall, with stores lined along it.

 

“Apparently, I have to go through a strip mall first,” I explained to myself before gulping a little, as the eerie atmosphere of the night began to set in. The only light was that of the streetlamps, the windows of some of the buildings, and the nearly full moon which shined ominously in the night sky.

 

“W-What am I scared of? B-being attacked during the night by the Chalk Graffiti Gang? Werewolves emerging from the full moon? I s-shouldn't be scared of silly superstitions, r-right?” I tried to reassure myself.

 

_You are scared of the dark though. Especially, when there's no one around._

 

This made me quicken my pace. My luggage's wheels rolled and bumped along first the tiles and then bricks of the grounds surrounding Iwatodai Station.

 

_This is why people treat you as lesser. You are weak._

 

My hands, however delicate they are, tightened their grip around the handle of my small suitcase. Despite the presence of the occasional person, often a partygoer, I only felt more and more anxious.

 

_All by yourself outside. Where people can attack a weakling like you anytime. You should have stayed home and kept to your usual life of video games and internet hijinks._

 

I tried to calm myself down by drinking more of the iced tea, before it failed, making me throw away the beverage in the least environmentally friendly way possible.

 

_It takes only one drunk partier to ruin your life. Of course, I didn't anticipate that I was going to arrive at midnight! Stupid train delays!_

 

After stopping by a trash can, I was rushing through the strip mall. There was an octopus-themed fast food place and a used bookstore, but I cared little for those at the moment. All that mattered was me getting to the dorm as fast as possible. The occasional bits of laughter I heard only made me run faster.

 

_I don't know if they're having fun or laughing at me, but I'm having none of it! I want to be out of here! I want to be home!_

 

Then, I caught glimpse of what would be my home for this school year. It was a peculiar building, having an old-fashioned, early 20th century architectural style yet being relatively new from the apparent lack of aging on the bricks. I both stared up at and approached the building, while my fear slowly dissipated.

 

_Nothing...happened. Besides a few people maybe laughing at me. Did....Did I really get worked up over nothing? Was I really that much of a weak coward?_

 

Yet another frown grew on my face as I was in front of the old-fashioned building, which stuck out like a sore thumb among the sleek modern buildings surrounding it. I climbed up the porch steps, lifting the little luggage onto each step.

 

_Well, at least I like the building I'll be staying at. It feels rather refreshing considering how depressingly bland a lot of the modern buildings in Japan are. I guess I've always felt like I never belonged here..._

 

My hand went into my school uniform jacket to take out my trusty PDA, just to check the time.

 

_11:58 PM. The batteries are half-full. I haven't ran that fast or consistently in a long time. I still remember when everyone made fun of me when I finished the mile run in around fifteen or sixteen minutes. Or, when I barely reached the girl's standards in gym, even after trying my best to work out. Before I worked out, I couldn't even pass those standards._

 

I pressed the button on the dorm building's intercom. “Uhm, anyone there? I-It's Chihiro Fujisaki,” I introduced myself.

 

For a few seconds, there was a tense silence.

 

_Maybe, I should ring again. I hope I didn't spook them by coming so late._

 

“Oh, it is you, Fujisaki-san,” an oddly stoic and mature female voice noted before saying, “Allow me a moment to reach you. A fellow student will be answering the door on my behalf. I apologize for the slight delay. I thought the circumstances involving your train's schedule would delay you until tomorrow.”

 

_Wait?! She's the one apologizing to me?! And, she knew?! I mean, I guess it wasn't my fault that I'm late, but why is she being this understanding? Usually, the staff at schools are less merciful when it comes to tardies. Imagine how they'd react to me arriving at midnight._

 

“Thank you,” I responded.

 

“You're most welcome,” the womanly voice replied.

 

_This feels really awkward._

 

The door opened to reveal a girl who definitely was that fellow student and not the source of the mature voice on the intercom. She seemed to be an average school girl, if it were not for her complete disregard for the school dress code. The rather short miniskirt and pink sweater jacket made her attire look completely different from the school standard, with only the red ribbon and shirt resembling mine.

 

_Is she even a student at my new school?_

 

Her neck length hair was similarly hued to mine as well, perhaps slightly darker and browner, while her eyes were of a similar color.

 

_I wonder if it's natural like mine. That would change the dynamics completely._

 

We looked at each other awkwardly, blinking. I gulped on my throat as I struggle to open my mouth.

 

“So, uhm...Welcome to Iwatodai Dorm...Chihiro Fujisaki? That's your name, right?” the girl greeted me.

 

_Well, I'm not the only one feeling awkward. But, how should I respond? I mean, it's so late, and I'm not used to having one-on-one conversations with people I don’t know._

 

“U-uhm, yes. My name is Chihiro Fujisaki,” I answered as I walked inside, my hands fidgeting with each other anxiously.

 

_I hope that's the right way to answer it._

 

“Cool. My name is Yukari Takeba. Nice to meet you, Fujisaki-san,” the girl said before offering a hand to shake mine with.

 

_Was that a genuine cool or sarcastic one?_

 

“Nice to meet you, Yuka-I mean Takeba-san!” I said, reaching out to shake her hand before freezing it in place.

 

_Crap_ _! I usually talk to most of my online friends by mentioning their usernames or first names without this honorific shit, since they aren't Japanese. Fuck! Why does everyone dye their hair and confuse me on this?! Okay, always focus on_ _the facial features_ _and use the honorifics. After all, the last thing I need is more attention on me._

 

“O-oh! You're not-” Yukari tried to say before she was interrupted by the same mature voice from before.

 

“Enough,” the voice ordered before revealing itself to be a woman with long red hair. “Fujisaki-san is a new student who has a... special set of circumstances. I negotiated with her father and offering his daughter free accommodation for the school-year was one of the things I negotiated with him. That is all that needs to be said on the matter.”

 

The redhead stood at half a foot taller than me. Her face was practically half-covered with her side-bang. She wore something that looked like a cross between office attire and a school uniform with a white blouse, a black skirt that goes down to just above her knees, and similarly black knee-high boots which had high stiletto heels.

 

_She knows? At least, she seems very willing to keep the secret, and I guess it was necessary to share it with her so she can accommodate it. Maybe, this woman will help smooth my transition. Though, what is she getting from this? From keeping me here for a year? I hope there isn't some sort of catch to all this._

 

The one thing that terrified me more than this though was that I wanted to dress like her.

 

_I mean, maybe sans the high-heels. I don't think I can handle wearing heels. Wait, what am I thinking?! I’m not supposed to-_

 

The lights went out immediately afterwards.


	2. Going Green

“The power's out?!” I gasped, immediately wrapping my arms around myself.

 

Despite the power being out, there was still moonlight seeping in from the windows and door behind me and from the circular stairwell at the opposite side of the building from me. The oddest thing however was that there was a slight greenish hue to everything.

 

_Why is everything green?! What is going on?!_

 

Yukari's eyes nearly popped out, while the red-haired woman raised an eyebrow. Their eyes, however, were less focused on the odd surroundings and more on me.

 

_They're...looking at me?_

 

I began to shiver with fear at the surrounding darkness and the attention being placed on me. My fear of the dark was the only thing distracting me from the awkward, very brief silence between the two dorm residents and I.

 

_Did I intrude on something? I mean, they were welcoming just a second earlier._

 

“We turn off the power for the lights as well as most electronics at midnight to save on our electrical costs and discourage the students of the dorm from staying up all night. I apologize for not informing you of this...quirk of the dorms,” the mature-sounding woman explained dryly.

 

_That sounds really cheap and strict at the same time. At least, there's an explanation..._

 

I relaxed my frail body and scrawny arms. One of my hands returned to the handle of my luggage, gripping on it tightly.

 

“Yeah. You wouldn't want to spend all night watching TV, right?” Yukari chuckled awkwardly.

 

_I don't even watch TV, though this is going to severely affect my computer usage. This really sucks._

 

“R-right,” I answered.

 

_I'm going to have to save all of my work every night here. And, I won't be able to do anything during the night. I even do my homework on the computer, since my handwriting is utter garbage. Teachers have given me a lot of flak for that..._

 

“You both should get some rest now, actually. It is getting really late,” the red-haired woman said before introducing herself, “Oh and I am Mitsuru Kirijo. I sincerely apologize for not introducing myself properly.”

 

My eyes widened in the same way as how Yukari's eyes did at me.

 

_What?! The heir to the Kirijo Group was the one who offered to my dad free housing for me here?! Or, was it someone else in her family? I mean, they wouldn't let the heir take care of random high school students, right? Then again, she did say she negotiated something with my father. And, I doubt she'd live in a dorm. Still, how did my father get connected with her? I mean, didn't he get disgraced from the company? Why are they being so charitable after what they did to him?_

 

Mitsuru sighed as a slight frown formed on her well-maintained face, “Yes, I am of the Kirijo Group, and, yes, they and, by proxy, I own the dormitory. Though, most administrative tasks are given to Shuji Ikutsuki, the Chairman of the dormitory. In all practical terms, I'm just one of the students who live in the dorm.”

 

“T-That explains everything,” I said while looking down at the green carpeted floor, which had patches of yellow tiles on it.

 

_It really doesn't. Wouldn't she just live in her own place? She probably can afford it. I'm so confused. I guess this is just some weird exercise in responsibility or something?_

 

“You'll find your room on the third floor. The rest of your things should arrive by tomorrow, the day after tomorrow at the latest, so I suggest you tuck in for the night,” Mitsuru noted before adding, “Oh, and you can leave your luggage here. We'll bring it up to your room later tonight.”

 

_I can't wait to get my consoles and desktop here. Really, I'm actually glad that they, or she, allowed me to bring my electronics here. Still, she really is emphasizing that I sleep._

 

“I'll show you the way. Follow me,” Yukari said awkwardly before walking past what seemed to be a checking desk.

 

_This place looks and feels more like a hotel than a student dorm honestly._

 

I began to follow her, leaving my suitcase behind with Mitsuru. I looked at the colossal, white book with yellow details and quill pen just sitting on top of the front desk.

 

_A quill pen? And, I thought normal pens were obsolete. Also, what is with the massive book? I mean, it can't be a registry. There isn't enough students in the school to justify that. Not to mention that the cover is way too ornate._

 

My eyes shifted to a small bell on the desk.

 

_A hotel bell? Is this place a converted hotel? I wonder if there's a doorman around here. Maybe, that's how my things are going to be taken to my room._

 

Behind the front desk, there was a black computer, a cabinet full of books, and what I presumed to be our mailboxes. All but three of them were empty.

 

_Strange. Either the dorm doesn't get much mail, the dorm filters spam, or there are way fewer students here than I anticipated._

 

Yukari and I walked past the lobby's lounge area to our right, which consisted of some chairs and couches surrounding a coffee table, an old-fashioned TV, and a couple cabinets.

 

_Yesh, even the TV is ancient here. Though, it is free housing for me, and I'm not really going to use it anyways._

 

Also to our right and further down the lobby was a table with a red checkerboard draping. Even further beyond was what seemed to be a bar as well as a door.

 

_A bar? Is this really a converted hotel?_

 

To my left, there were the two doors to the public bathrooms, obviously one for each gender.

 

_Speaking of things I'm not going to use! Definitely not going to use those! I don't even get why they still have public restrooms. I mean, I doubt anyone besides the students, guests the students invite, and the staff come here. Well, I guess if the building had it already, and you might as well use it. Not me though, for obvious reasons._

 

We approached what seemed to be a spiral staircase, only for me to find out that it merely was round until halfway up the stairs. The rest of the stairs went straight to the second floor. Small statues lined the wall along the stairs, while a brown carpet and railings contrasted with the cream colored steps.

 

“So...How's the trip, Fujisaki-san?” Yukari asked me, while we started walking up the stairs.

 

“Oh, uhm, the delay kept me waiting for a long time, but I understand why...It is terrible that someone killed himself on the road. I really feel bad for him,” I answered, frowning a bit as my head slouched slightly downwards.

 

_I had such feelings before. I...felt completely hopeless back then. That I would be damned to be bullied and hurt for the rest of my life. Or even worse, to end up like my father. To be ostracized for not being manly enough. At least, I escaped that fate. It may not be perfect, but my life did improve in the right direction after I made my decision._

 

“Oh wow, so that's why you're late,” she sighed, “But still, it's sweet that you're thinking about everyone that way.” Yukari then smiled, “I wish there were more people in the world like you, Fujisaki-san.”

 

My eyes widened before blinking in bewilderment, “R-Really?”

 

_I'm not someone to be admired. I mean, I might seem nice, but am I really? I try to not bother people as much as I can, but I can't help but end up bothering someone. Whatever I do, it is never good enough to satisfy people..._

 

“Yeah, most people just shrug a suicide they hear on the news off or even dismiss the people doing it as crazy. You actually showed some concern. That's a lot more than what most people do,” she elaborated as we arrived on the second floor.

 

_Is really right for me to worry about everyone like that? I mean, people commit suicide everyday. People die everyday. If I let myself get so worried about them, then I'd never be happy. It just doesn't sound rational to me, yet my feelings make me feel worried and upset over the misfortunes of even animals. Does...that make me weak? A pushover?_

 

“This is the boy's floor. It kinda sucks that we have to walk more to get down to the first floor,” Yukari said before sighing, “You'd think it'd be the other way around.”

 

My chest felt several pounds heavier as a frown grew on my face, despite all my attempts to hide it. My hands clenched with one gripping against my stomach and the other forming a fist.

 

_Really? Why do people keep rubbing it in?! I get it! Guys are supposed to be strong and get more expectations shoved on them! I get it!_

 

“Huh? Something wrong, Fujisaki-san?” she asked me.

 

“N-Nothing,” I answered as I finally remembered that the lighting was green due to the blackout, “I t-think it's just the green. It's...kind of making me feel bad.”

 

I tried my best to hold my emotions back, especially as the anxiety about the blackout and the green started to return.

 

Yukari's eyes, for some reason, widened as she gasped, “You're feeling bad?! Like sick?!”

 

_Oh crap! She probably thinks that I'm getting sick or something._

 

“I d-didn't mean it that way. H-Honestly, I...” I explained, holding my head down in shame, “I kind of was exaggerating it. The green lighting didn't make me feel sick or anything. I just...I just...”

 

My fellow student relaxed and breathed a sigh of relief, “It's fine. I'm just glad that you're okay.”

 

_I mean, it wasn't like I would die if I get a little sick, right? Why is she so concerned suddenly?_

 

“Well, that's good, I guess,” I said.

 

“Yeah, let me lead you to your room. You're probably exhausted from the whole trip to here,” Yukari said before leading me up the next flight of stairs to the third floor.

 

It was a lot like the second floor. A small hallway with around five rooms. Each room had a lamp to its left, except for the closest one on the left side, which had the lamp on its right. We walked up to the farthest room on the third floor to our right before standing in front of it.

 

“This is it,” Yukari said after turning to face me.

 

_Well, that's going to be my room for the rest of the year. I guess this is a year long vacation._

 

“Pretty easy to remember, huh?” she continued, “Since, it's right at the end of the hall.”

 

_That is true. Though, it is also true that I'm going to have to walk the longest distance out of anyone living here to get out of the building. Wow, I really sound lazy when I put it like that._

 

“Y-Yeah, I guess so,” I said.

 

“So, any questions?” Yukari asked.

 

_What should I ask? I mean, I probably shouldn't poke too hard about the power outage. They're clearly uncomfortable with that. So..._

 

“What am I going to wear to bed?” I asked in return, “Actually, how am I going to brush my teeth as well? I think I kind of need my luggage now.”

 

_I hope this isn't going to cause problems._

 

“I have that problem resolved,” a mature, womanly voice said from behind us.

 

“Oh, Kirijo-senpai!” Yukari said.

 

_I always found the word ‘senpai’ to be silly. It kind of makes anyone using it sound like a sycophant._

 

I turned around to see Mitsuru bringing my luggage up-stairs. “O-Oh, thank you,” I said.

 

“It's no problem. After all the inconveniences you experienced, it would only be appropriate to bring in your luggage for you,” Mitsuru said, “Perhaps, you should go to sleep now. It’s already late enough already.”

 

_That’s...a bit authoritarian of you. I mean, I kind of want to sleep whenever I want. I never really sleep early. But, she seems to be more asking politely than demanding it out of me, and there’s no point to staying up tonight anyways._

 

I sighed before nodding, “Okay...”

 

_Though, the caffeine from the iced tea is going to screw me over._

 

Yukari then offered me my room’s keycard with a smile on her face, “Oh, here’s your room key.”

 

_Wow, this is only amplifying the hotel vibes I get from here. I really wonder if they’ll actually have a doorman waiting for me the next day._

 

I reached out to take the room key, returning a smile to her as well, “Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome,” Yukari returned a smile at me.

 

“I hope you get a good night’s rest, Fujisaki-san,” Mitsuru said before turning around, “Takeba-san, we should rest for the night as well.” She seemed to emphasize the word ‘rest’ for some reason.

 

“Oh yeah, we should,” Yukari said in agreement. “Good night, Fujisaki-san!” she smiled before both her and Mitsuru walked away together.

 

_Well, time to check out my room._

 

My room was rather spartan,  being the size of a  small studio apartment and having very little in terms of decorations. To my  left in the front of the room, there was a mini-refrigerator, a sink with a mirror above it, and a towel with a pinkish-reddish checkerboard pattern on it. This highlighted the most glaring element in the room:  t he fact my bed’s blankets had the same pattern and color on them. Colors normally associated with girls’ rooms.

 

_I don’t really like pink...But, I’m going to have to do this, don’t I? If they see me sneaking blue blankets in, then I’ll be considered suspect. I have to keep it a secret. I may be protected by a Kirijo for now, but I’ll be thrown away as a liability if the world knows that I’m a crossdresser. The whole move here would be pointless._

 

A frown grew on my tired face, as I took off my loafers. I then walked towards the bed on the other side of the dark, dreary room, feeling tense from both the darkness and the green sickly hue surrounding me. Along the way, I took glances at the rest of the furniture of the room. Immediately to my left, there was what seemed to be a work desk. “At least, I have a place to put my desktop,” I said with a small smile, my voice lowering to its natural, boyish register.

 

Further down the room, there was my girly bed in front of me and a silver-hued box TV. “But, they haven’t transitioned to HD TVs yet,” I noted before smiling, “Eh, guess it’ll be a bit nostalgic. I mean, I still play video games on consoles to this day, but...” I let out a long sigh, “It was a simpler time. Before, my life turned for the worse. Before...” My head lowered as my mood descended more and more downwards, causing me to stand still. “I-I should just sleep it off. This day has been a complete trainwreck,” I said to myself.

 

“Wait,” I noted before raising my head back up to see what I presumed to be the door to the bathroom, which lied beyond the TV. Meanwhile, I left my luggage besides the bed. “Why do I have a sink over there when I have a bathroom? Is this a girl thing?” I asked, “Or, is this a relic of the place’s hotel past?” “Probably the latter,” I answered to myself before yawning and stretching my arms out. “I really should sleep. But first, I should brush my teeth.”

 

I first went down to my knees to open my luggage, revealing my small wardrobe consisting entirely of girl’s clothes. There was also my school uniforms mixed among them. In one of the compartments is a plastic containing toothpaste and a toothbrush. “There they are,” I said before taking them out, “I should take off- I mean dress up for the night. Damn, I was about to say it like I’m a schoolgirl in some anime fan-service scene. I really am taking in the acting too much.”

 

I proceeded to take off all of my clothes except for my bloomers, before putting on a long-sleeved striped shirt. “Not exactly dedicated sleepwear, but it works. Also, still feels weird that the girl’s shirts fit me better than the boy’s shirts,” I said before rising up to my two feet and opening the door to reveal a rather basic and small bathroom. It also had a sink and vanity as well as a shower and toilet.

 

“Thank goodness I have my own bathroom. Communal bathrooms would be a disaster. And, that isn’t even getting to bathhouses,” I said to myself before entering inside, carrying the plastic bag with me. “Hey, it even has a cup for my toothbrushes,” I noted as I put my toothbrush in the cup and toothpaste on the sink. “There, I got my bathroom decorations finished. Now, time to brush my teeth.”

 

With that, I got to brushing my teeth, which was rather uneventful. Still, the darkness of the room gave me a constant sense of unease and fear. My brushing grew more and more shaky as I fought against my fear of the dark.

 

_Don’t stare at the mirror. I know that such superstitions are dumb, but I just fear horror movie tropes. Like seeing a monster sudden pop in behind me. I probably should never stay up._

 

Rinsing my mouth and spitting out the toothpaste, I avoided looking at any windows and mirrors.

 

_Why am I so irrational? Why do I fear looking at windows too? If there’s a monster, it’s going to be there. Yet, I seem to want to be ignorant of it. Like that monsters would leave me alone if I’m ignorant of them. That the mere knowledge of such creatures would damn me to a horrible fate._

 

I shook my head as I rinsed my mouth for the last time and turned off the sink. “N-No. This is just a power outage. There is no proof of the supernatural. And, they said it. I-I’m just being a coward like usual. I get scared too easily,” I sighed with a frown before drying myself off with a towel, colored just like the one in the bedroom.

 

Still, my fragile form began to shiver, before I immediately dashed and leaped on the bed, covering myself immediately in the protection of the pinkish sheets. “T-There, I’m safe,” I said to myself before curling the sheets around me to form a protective cocoon around my tiny, petite body. “I’m...safe here,” I muttered, covering even my eyes in the blanket before closing them.

 

_I like this. Being protected. Yet, isn’t this wrong? Wrong for a teenage boy like me to want to be protected like this?_

 

I snuggled against the sheets of my new bed. It felt foreign compared to the familiar sheets of my old home’s bedroom. Under its protection, I drifted to the world of sleep, away from the green-hued midnight.


	3. First Day of School

Knock! Knock!

 

_Huh?!_

 

I shifted on my new bed, my eyes aching too much to open up. A familiar, faint voice called out, while I stretched my arms a little on the bed. It was Yukari’s voice, though I didn’t exactly figure out what she was saying.

 

_Are they really going to wake me up like this every morning? I mean, I guess I would have overslept if they didn’t._

 

Knock! Knock!

 

_Huh? How much have I overslept?_

 

“I’m awake. Just give me a moment,” I tried to tell her, as I reared myself up and got off the bed.

 

Knock! Knock!

 

I walked up to the door, while Yukari kept on knocking on the door over and over. “Wake up, Fujisaki-san! School’s about to start!” she called.

 

_Oh crap, I really have to get ready! And, fast!_

 

“H-Hey, I’m awake,” I finally answered her, “Just give me a moment to get ready. I just woke up.”

 

“Really?” Yukari sighed, “Fine, I’ll wait a bit longer. Kirijo-senpai asked me to take you to school.”

 

“O-Oh,” I said before turning on my feet and running over to the bathroom. I proceeded to brush my teeth, shave very cautiously, and put on my school uniform. Looking at myself in the mirror felt strange. Before I came here, I was a boy. A short, effeminate boy, but still a boy regardless, wearing trousers. Now, I was dressed in a girl’s school uniform. “Yukari seemed to be fooled by it. But, can that last? I-I’m scared she’ll notice something off about me,” I muttered lowly.

 

Knock! Knock!

 

“You’re ready?” she asked me.

 

I moved over to the door. “Uhm, yes,” I answered before opening the door, revealing Yukari...in the same outfit as last night.

 

_She actually wears a different uniform?!_

 

“Finally. Let’s go,” she said with a sigh of relief.

 

_Did I really make her wait that long? I mean, I came here so late last night. I barely had time to sleep._

 

“B-But, what about breakfast?” I asked.

 

“Yeah...I don’t think we really have time for that. Sorry,” Yukari said, “We really have to go. Like right now.”

 

“Sorry for taking forever to wake up,” I apologized, frowning a bit.

 

“No problem, Fujisaki-san. You’re totally fine. It’s your first day after all,” Yukari reassured me with a smile.

 

“Oh okay,” was all I said.

 

“Everything’s gonna be fine. Now, let’s go for real,” she said before turning around and going down to the first floor, with me following her.

 

_Honestly, the lobby seems like a nice to place to relax in. Though, I prefer staying in my dorm. That and I kind of suck at throwing darts. Also…_

 

“Uhm, is there anyone else who lives here? J-Just wondering,” I asked her.

 

“Oh, there’s Sanada-senpai. But, he’s a senior. Really popular with the other girls though,” she noted with an annoyed sigh. “Anyways, here’s the lobby. I love hanging out here after school.”

 

_Looks like we have an extrovert here. I envy you…W-Wait, I should be envying him! He’s popular with the girls. He’s probably some sort of athlete, enjoying a much better life than mine. Swimming in girls, popular, not being bullied and persecuted._

 

“But yeah, Kirijo-senpai owns the building. Not really a surprise,” Yukari said before chuckling awkwardly, “Kind of weird to be so close to her. Since, she’s a big-shot and all. Guess that’s the real surprise. That she’d live here instead of some mansion.”

 

_Well, that’s kind of down-to-earth. I mean, especially for the heir of a conglomerate that owns the whole city as a de facto company town and screwed my dad over. But maybe, she really disagrees with that sort of corporate philosophy and is making up for it._

 

As we walked out of the building together, I felt the first difference between my home city and Iwatodai City: the temperature. It was somewhat warmer here than back home. Not really enough to really make it hot or even lukewarm though. It was still slightly chilly.

 

Upon going down the porch, we started our little journey to the train station. It was an inverse of last night, and the world that was once scary and frightening became rather mundane.

 

_Honestly, the city looks really cookie-cutter. I mean, I read that even the layout for the city was based on that of Kobe. It even has two artificial islands._

 

“So yeah, this is the Iwatodai Strip Mall. You probably already passed through the place, so I probably shouldn’t talk too much about it,” Yukari said, “You totally look like the sort of person who’d be interested in that used books store.”

 

“Huh?” I asked, “I do? I mean, I do like to read, but...”

 

_Come on, Chihiro. You analyzed and judged everyone you saw so far since arriving here. It’s about time that you had the favor returned to you._

 

“Don’t worry. You’re fine with me even if you look like a complete bookworm,” she reassured me with a smile. Meanwhile, I was glancing at all of the signs.

 

_Bookworms...That’s the place Yukari was talking about. Wild-Duck Burger? That’s a strange name to give to a burger place._

 

Passing the second circular stairwell, I noticed the same octopus place from last night.

 

_Octopia...That’s the place from last night! I never tried that sort of food before, but I guess it is normal for the area. I am in the western half of the country after all._

 

“And, here’s Iwatodai Station,” Yukari said as she pointed to the escalators leading up to the train station. “I can’t wait to show you it. It’s really amazing.”

 

“Oh, okay,” I said as I followed her up the escalators. The graffiti from last night was still there. “They haven’t removed the graffiti from last night?” I asked.

 

“Yeah. The city was trying to get rid of them a while back, but they never caught the people doing it. So, they just wash it off every week,” she explained, “I don’t really care about it. It’s just some silly drawings.”

 

_How should I respond to this? If I stay silent, it’d be awkward. If I say it’s strange, I’d be lying, especially since what happened last night. Screw it, I’ll just stay silent._

 

We went on the escalators and then into the monorail to Tatsumi Port Island, with me staying silent the whole time.

 

_A monorail? I’m getting a lot Disney World vibes from this._

 

Yukari  said, “We have to take the monorail to get there. Bet your last school wasn’t like that, huh?”

 

 _That’s really convenient. Having a_ _monorail_ _take us straight to school._ _And, it’s free for Gekkoukan_ _students too._ _They really placed a lot of resources into the school. Is it because the daughter of the_ _Kirij_ _o_ _s goes there?_

 

“Well, I have to take the subway to get to school where I’m from,” I replied.

 

“So, the same thing but underground and less flashy?” Yukari asked before sighing, “Guess we’re really not so different after all.”

 

_That really does summarize how this whole city works. It really is all about the spectacle. I get severe Dubai vibes from this place too, even if it’s based on Kobe._

 

She  then  got me used to the ticket fare system, which was slightly different from my hometown’s.  After wards , we  entered the monorail tram,  and it proceeded  to travel  through the planned city. The bright morning sunlight reflected off the colossal skyscraper the monorail passed by.

 

_Okay, this is officially Japanese Dubai. They even have artificial islands. I mean, I know Kobe has those too, but this is getting ridiculous. Is this even profitable? Or, is this purely an ego thing? I don’t think I’ll ever truly understand the ultra-wealthy._

 

I looked out of the window. We were about to leave the mainland, with the school being only one building among many. Really, every building seemed to mesh and blend in with one another. They all had the same whitish modern architecture, with plenty of green  s pace  as a contrast. A canal ran through the lush tree-filled space. There also seemed to be some sort of white obelisk  which towered above the surrounding buildings.

 

_This looks like something out of a sci-fi movie or Tomorrowland. It definitely is an ego thing. The_ _Kirijo_ _s_ _probably have a Walt Disney complex going on_ _or something._

 

My view of the artificial island was then blocked by a green chain fence. Yukari then commented with a smile, “This has to be my favorite part. When it feels like you’re gliding over the sea.” She then continued, “Our next stop is Port Island Station at the end of the line. From there, we walk.”

 

_Isn’t that a bit obvious?_

 

“Oh, okay,” I replied.

 

“Have you ever heard of Tatsumi Port Island?” Yukari asked.

 

_W-What? Of course, I did! It’s in the brochure, for pete’s sakes! How many artificial islands are there in major Japanese cities? What? I’ll get it confused with Kobe’s Port Island or something?_

 

“It’s man-made island. They built our school right in the middle,” she explained in further, redundant detail.

 

_Am I seeing a real-life tutorial NPC? Seriously, she’s acting like one. If only there was a skip button…_

 

“Oh, look, you can see it now!” Yukari said as she pointed towards one of the nondescript buildings.

 

_I’m still not getting which building is the school._

 

It wasn’t until my tour guide took me to the front of the school that I figured out what building was supposed to be Gekkoukan High. We stood together at the gates, which were the most ornate thing about the minimalist school. Well, that was besides the odd looking structure sitting atop the building. The most impressive thing about it was the fact the sphere on the center was able to hold itself up in the air with minimal support.

 

_Okay, they definitely made the building unique in that way. Weird, but it does the job of telling me that this is the Gekkoukan High building. My old junior high school didn’t even do that, so I guess this is an improvement._

 

“Well, here we are. Welcome to Gekkoukan High! You’re gonna love it here!” Yukari cheered with yet another optimistic smile.

 

_I really don’t think so._

 

“I hope so,” I responded as we walked towards the front doors.

 

_I mean, at least I have my disguise on. Maybe, people will treat me better than before. People have been pretty nice so far._

 

“Don’t worry, I think you’re gonna be really popular around here. You look downright adorable!” she reassured me.

 

_See, I just need to get used to it, and people will see me as an adorable girl. Is this really the right thing to do though? Lie to people about who I am? I really don’t want to. But, people won’t accept me as a weak guy, and- I g-guess I might enjoy it a bit._

 

Entering past the front doors, I was greeted with the sight of little lockers everywhere. Shoes and bags were scattered both on top of and beside the lockers. Students, both male and female, passed by us as we stopped. “You’re okay from here, right?” Yukari asked me.

 

“M-Maybe?” I answered, feeling intimidated by all of the students.

 

_Each and every one of them could be a potential bully._

 

“Wow, you’re really that shy?” she asked.

 

“U-Uhm, I just don’t know where to go,” I answered.

 

“Oh, sorry! I mean you don’t really talk much,” Yukari apologized before saying, “The faculty office is right to the left. Just walk in there and everything should go smoothly from there.”

 

“Okay,” I nodded.

 

“Any questions before I go?” she asked.

 

_Should I ask her where’s my classroom? Well, maybe not. My homeroom teacher probably can answer that question better._

 

“No, not really,” I answered.

 

“Hey,” Yukari said before she glanced side to side. Her voice then lowered to a more hushed tone. “About last night, don’t tell anyone what you saw, okay?” she requested.

 

“O-Okay,” I responded.

 

“Great, see ya later,” she said.

 

“See you later,” I mumbled before she walked off.

 

_That is really suspicious. Especially with the power outage. Maybe, they’re just trying to keep the fact that they turn off the power every night a secret. I can see that being a scandal, but that doesn’t explain why things looked...greenish last night. It might be some sort of weather phenomena or the building. I should look it up after school._

 

S he went first to the bulletin board to my right, probably to check out her classroom assignments.

 

_Wait, why do they share our classes in public? Isn’t that going to cause problems? I mean, I want to keep a low profile, not have people know where I am all day._

 

I walked past the green carpets on the floor, which were just beyond the front lockers, and into the front lobby. There were some pillars, a tile floor, and a circular pattern in the center.

 

_Seeing circular patterns in lobbies always made me want to start at the ceiling. I guess that’s from playing too much Super Mario 64. I always wanted to just look up at the ceiling and get sent to a heavenly realm where I can fly all day._

 

I sighed as my mind fantasized about flying in the air, away from people who’d bully me. Speaking of which, two students, male and female, were conversing with each other. They both had dark complexions. The guy wore the school’s athletic uniform, a gray tracksuit with red details, while the girl wore the standard uniform, the same as mine.

 

_I’m going to avoid the jocks and athletes. Middle school and last year proved to me that they’re always bad news. Wait, I have my disguise. They wouldn’t bother me for being a weak guy if they don’t know if I’m a guy. I should get used to this._

 

Instead of scurrying away, I calmly walked past them, while they argued over uniforms or something.

 

_I guess he’s getting ratted on for wearing a tracksuit. Yeesh, if they’re that strict with the uniforms, then I should make sure that no one besides Mitsuru knows the secret._

 

And so, I turned straight for the hallway to my left, ignoring a girl with black pigtails who was clearly engrossed with her flip-phone. And, I did the same in the hallway, turning to the first room to my left as per Yukari’s instructions. Nothing was unusual about the hallway, aside from the slightly ornate tile flooring.

 

The same could be said about the faculty office. It really wasn’t anything special. However, the unusual thing was what seemed to be an older version of Yukari. The light brown hair which went down to her neck was eerily similar. It didn’t help that she was wearing a suit with slight pink hue to it and even a white shirt underneath.

 

_Holy crap! She looks like Yukari!_

 

However, this woman definitely looked far more mature than Yukari. Instead of a short skirt, she had rather roomy pants of the same color. The woman was busy doing something to my left before turning around and approaching the large desk in the center of the room. One of the seats had some guy wearing a suit sitting on it, waiting for her. She was carrying some sort of file.

 

_Is she Yukari’s mother or something?_

 

Her high-heels pattered on the floor before stopping suddenly. On turning her head slightly, she noticed me, seemingly being a little surprised. The woman then headed towards me. “Oh, are you the new student?” she asked.

 

“U-Uhm, yes. Yes, I am,” I answered.

 

“Chihiro Fujisaki. Second year, correct?” the older woman noted before flipping through the pages of the file.

 

_Does she know? I mean, she has access to my records!_

 

“Yes,” I answered again.

 

“Wow, you came from all the way up north in Sapporo,” she noted, “Let’s see...” When the woman flipped a page, her eyes widened again. This time it was a lot more dramatic looking. “Is this a mistake?” she muttered to herself.

 

_Mistake?!_

 

“That can’t be it,” the woman noted to herself before looking back up to me. “Have you ever went to school?” she asked before correcting herself, “Of course, you did. It’s compulsory up to high school. It must have been some sort of filing error, I apologize.”

 

_My records are gone?!_

 

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll deal with it,” she reassured me. “Anyways, I’m Ms. Toriumi. I teach Composition. Welcome to our school,” the teacher introduced herself.

 

_Wait, she’s NOT Yukari’s mom? Or, did she keep her old surname? I’m so confused._

 

“Oh...thanks,” I said.

 

“Have you seen the classroom assignments?” Ms. Toriumi asked.

 

“N-No, I haven’t. I was kind of on a rush, sorry,” I answered.

 

“You’re in 2E; that’s Mr. Ekoda’s classroom,” she noted, though there was a slight bit of annoyance in her voice when she mentioned the word ‘Ekoda’. “But first, we need to go to the auditorium. The Welcoming Ceremony will be starting soon. Follow me.” Toriumi then turned around and led me out of the faculty office.

 

_Welcoming Ceremony? Maybe, I can get some extra sleep._

 

After navigating the rather generic halls of the rather generic-looking school, Ms. Toriumi and I were at the auditorium. It was just like any other auditorium, though it had distinctively navy curtains and the school’s logo plastered atop: a black and white circle divided into four parts with a thick crimson border around it. “Mr. Ekoda’s class is over there,” she said while pointing down to the center-front of the auditorium’s seating. “Just don’t get on his bad side. He’s the strictest teacher of the school,” Ms. Toriumi warned.

 

_That isn’t a good sign. Even the teachers think he’s too strict. Actually, I’m kind of shocked that a teacher is even talking like this with me. Seriously, she sounds like a classmate gossiping about teachers._

 

“Oh, okay,” I said before heading towards my class’s section of the auditorium. Apparently, my teacher was a rather old-looking man who, despite his advanced age, still had bangs.

 

_Wow, his hairline didn’t recede. Then again, my dad looks really young despite being in his forties._

 

“Uhm, is this my class?” I asked him.

 

“You must be the new student...Chihiro Fujisaki, correct?” Mr. Ekoda noted.

 

I nodded, “Yes.”

 

“Take your seat then,” he said before sternly warning me, “And, make sure I don’t catch you sleeping through the Welcoming Ceremony. Your behavior here reflects your behavior during class, you understand?”

 

_W-What! But, nothing of value is ever said in these ceremonies! He’s just being anal so I can be a good student! This guy is the epitome of ‘work harder, not smarter’. It doesn’t matter how efficient you are according to this guy. All that matters is that you work hard._

 

I gulped on my throat before giving him a nod and taking my seat, watching an even older man go up on the podium.

 

_And, this guy looks like a mayor!_

 

Circular old-fashioned glasses, a mustache, a huge belly, white hair, and brown suit all contributed to the image of a wise old statesman.

 

_Seriously, he looks like he came out of a city hall. Not that it’s bad. I kind of like the look actually. It’s affable. Still, I guess he’s the principal? That’s pretty close to being a mayor._

 

“As you begin the new school year,” the principal began his speech, after an introduction I didn’t really pay any attention to.

 

_He even speaks like one._

 

“I’d like each of you to remember the proverb, ‘If a job’s worth doing, it’s worth doing well’,” he quoted before continuing, “When applied to student life, this means...”

 

_More generic stuff. You can replace this school with any other, and it wouldn’t really make that much of a difference._

 

I let out a soft little yawn and relaxed on my seat. That was until my homeroom teacher glared at the direction of Toriumi’s class to my right. “I hear talking,” he noted with a stern grumble. “I believe it’s someone in Ms. Toriumi’s class.”

 

_Thank goodness I’m quiet or else he’s going to rip me to shreds._

 

I had to sit through the entirety of the principal’s speech fighting my own fatigue. My eyes began to ache more and more as I didn't sleep well during the previous night. Ekoda kept an eye on the other students and I, watching vigilantly for anyone in case they didn't listen on to the principal's speech. Really, my attention drifted away from whatever the principal was saying. Instead, I started to think about various things.

 

_This school is going to be terrible. That much I know. My teacher is strict, the power will be cut out every midnight, and I'm away from my dad. Not to mention that the drama from home might still follow me here anyways. And, what was with the green from last night. I barely even had time to process what happened. I mean, is it a lighting issue? I mean, it was almost a full moon. I guess that was responsible for the green apocalypse._

 

Eventually, the speech was over, and the mayor-looking principal got off the stage. And, that was when our Entrance Ceremony to Hope's Peak ended. Ekoda led my entire class, including myself, to his room. I was assigned to a seat on the side of the classroom furthest away from the window.

 

From there, my class went through the usual suite of Japanese high school subjects. For the most part, the classes today consisted of reviews of the stuff we'd learn in middle-school. It wasn't interesting, but I had to keep myself awake, especially for the first day of school. In between class, the students didn’t bother me at all. In fact, some, both guy and girl, were rather helpful.

 

_Wow, that went better than I expected. Ekoda isn’t even that much of a problem since he’s only around during homeroom and Classic Literature._

 

Eventually, school ended, and I was finally free. Unfortunately, that meant the other students were free as well.

 

"So, I heard you walked to school with Takeba," a dark-skinned girl wearing heavy make-up said, placing her well-pedicured hand on my desk. Her 'uniform' was a sweater vest with a short sleeve shirt underneath it. She also had brown hair with a dull orange tint.

 

_No honorifics? That's weird._

 

"H-Huh? I-Is that a problem?" I asked, gulping on my throat and looking up from my desk to see her leaning against it.

 

"Yea. Being a total suck-up to that bitch to get popularity points," she scoffed, "Guess you need it, being really quiet and shy."

 

_Oh fuck! Not here!_

 

"B-But, b-but!" I tried to say before she interrupted me.

 

"But what? The first thing you did here was go walking side by side with her. Totally a suck-up," the ganguro rolled her eyes.

 

_I can't say I live in the same dorm as her. She'll only bother me more for it._

 

So, I stood up from my desk. "U-Uhm, okay. Sorry for m-making things look that way," I apologized as I started to back away from her.

 

"Ugh, you're a stutterer too? No wonder why you'd have to suck up to Takebitch," she continued before waving me off, "Whatever, just go home and kiss her ass, bitch."

 

_S-Seriously? I thought this was going to work. Now, I'm being bullied AND I'm lying to everyone. And, just for walking with the wrong person to school?_

 

The brunette then left me, while my eyes started to well up a little. "Why?" I whimpered to myself, "Why am I such an easy target?" Thankfully, I forgot to bring any supplies to school, so going home was rather straight forward.

 

_I really just want to go home now._

 

As I entered the halls, I didn't even get the simple luxury of a break.

 

"Sup," a random guy suddenly spoke, making me jump a little and gasp.

 

_What the hell?!_

 

He was wearing the school uniform rather casually and unbuttoned. Underneath it was a blue shirt, instead of the usual white shirt. His most distinctive feature, however, was the blue baseball cap he wore atop his head, which had a very closely cut haircut. And, he already has a very faint goatee stubble on his chin. "Haha, you looked like a deer in headlights," the boy laughed before giving me a goofy smile.

 

_Come on, I don't need this now!_

 

"W-Why did you have to scare me like that?" I asked, shaking a little.

 

"I was just kidding around with you. Wasn't trying to scare ya too much," he reassured me, "I'm Junpei Iori. Nice to meet ya."

 

_I really have to get scared that easily?_

 

"I transferred here when I was in eighth grade," Junpei said, "I know how tough it is being the new kid. So, I thought I'd check up on you. Make sure you weren't freaking out on your first day, but I guess I kinda ended up causing ya to freak out anyways. Sorry for that."

 

_Well, that's a little nice of you. Maybe, it might work. I guess I can tell him what happened with that girl._

 

"Oh! Well, it’s-" I tried to speak before Yukari suddenly interrupted me.

 

"At it again, huh?" she sighed. "Honestly, is there any girl you wouldn't hit on?" Yukari scoffed, looking at Junpei with a tinge of disgust.

 

_He's hitting on me?!_

 

"Did you ever think that you might be bothering someone," she asked.

 

Junpei blinked, "What? But, I was just bein' friendly."

 

_Okay, I can vaguely understand why the ganguro who bothered me had a problem with her. Yukari seems to be confrontational as hell. And, I mean that literally._

 

"If you say so," Yukari said before turning to me. "Some coincidence that our homerooms would be right next to each other, huh?"

 

"Uhm, I guess so?" I answered quietly.

 

"Funny huh?" she remarked.

 

Junpei then complained, "Um, hello? Did you forget that I'm in your homeroom too, Yuka-tan?"

 

_I get it. Like the Yucatan peninsula. That's a great pun._

 

I hid my giggle with my hand, while he begged, "C'mon, lemme in on the fun!” Junpei then gave Yukari and I that sheepish grin again before asking us, "By the way, do you guys know each other?" He elaborated further, "I heard you two came to school together this morning. A couple of cuties like you, walking side by side. The whole class was buzzing about you."

 

_Oh crap! It really was giving me a lot of attention! That's why she bothered me!_

 

"Ugh," Yukari rolled her eyes, "Could you just cut it? I hate dealing with rumors like that." She then looked at me with concern. “I’ve gotta go take care of some archery team stuff. But, you better not start any rumors! Fujisaki-san is already dealing with enough as a new student. You better not try anything funny with her by the way,” Yukari warned before turning around and walking off.

 

_I’m glad that she’s concerned for me at least. I guess pretending to be a girl gives me more sympathy points. Still, archery? I never got why girls in fantasy settings always use bows. And, I mean the frail feminine types. I tried using a bow before, and I can barely even fire the thing. That’s why crossbows are the superior fantasy weapon in my opinion. Of course, nothing compares the greatest equalizer of them all: firearms._

 

“What is she, your nanny? Still, who cares? No one takes rumors seriously, anyway,” Junpei shrugged.

 

_I hope so. If people start making rumors about my secret, I’d be screwed. Though, I’m getting some eerie vibes from that statement. Now, what about the guy who may or may not be-_

 

“Well, just to clear something up, I seriously didn’t come over here to hit on you or anything,” he reassured me.

 

_Phew, I was worried that my disguise might be working too well. I mean, I just don’t want to be gay! Though, I think I shouldn’t assume that he’s hitting on me. I mean, I didn’t like it when girls did that to me._

 

“If you ever have a problem, you can tell your ol’ pal Junpei about it!” Junpei continued.

 

“Oh, thank you. That’s great,” I said with a slight smile, relaxing myself a bit after being tense for the past ten minutes.

 

“Heheh, this is gonna be a fun year! I can feel it!” he chuckled. “I’ll be seeing you around, then.” Junpei then wandered off as well.

 

_I wish I had your optimism._

 

“See you around,” I awkwardly waved before sighing. “I wished I had your optimism,” I muttered to myself. I then walked off in the opposite direction. After all, I had nothing to take home with me and no after-school activities. So, there was nothing to do in the school. Instead, I headed to the Port Island station.

 

And, that was my first day in Gekkoukan High.

 

_It’s at least slightly better than my old high school._


	4. Apples and Takoyaki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Admittedly, this chapter is a little rushed. I actually wanted to publish it yesterday to coincide with the Full Moon Operation in-game, but I wanted to do some quick QA on it first before uploading it. This May has been a little wonky for me, hence the lack of content.

I suddenly got an email from my dad. A quick glance at my phone revealed that it was 4:20 PM.

 

_Nice._

 

* * *

**From:** tfujisaki

**To:** applecheerios

 

How was your first day of school, my son? You’re doing okay? Anyone bothering you?

 

I really miss you already, but I’ll visit you in around a few days from now. Afterwards, I’ll visit you monthly. I’d do it more often, but I can’t constantly travel back and forth.

 

Stay safe, son.

* * *

 

_I shouldn’t bring up the girl from today. He’s already dealing with enough as is, and I don’t want to stress him out anymore than I already have._

 

* * *

**From:** applecheerios

**To:** tfujisaki

 

Oh, I’m doing fine. First day of school was okay. I can’t wait to see you again.

 

Love you dad.

* * *

 

_Why do I have to be such a burden?_

 

My stomach then grumbled.

 

_Lunch was pretty good, but I missed out on breakfast. I wonder where I should eat. Probably somewhere in the strip mall near my dorm building._

 

Afterwards, I took the train back to Iwatodai Station, getting the same view of the city as in the morning. Once there, it was a simple matter of finding a restaurant in the strip mall.

 

_I guess Octopia? I think I wanted to try it ever since I first noticed it. Never tried takoyaki before._

 

Approaching the stall, the woman working the stall asked, “What would you like to order?”

 

“U-Uhm, I’ll have some takoyaki and Ramune,” I ordered before she quickly served me both. I then took out some cash and quickly paid for the order.

 

_Glad my dad sent some cash with me and even gave me a debit card account to use. I guess it’s necessary if I’m going to have to live by myself._

 

“Thank you,” she said.

 

“Y-You’re welcome,” I replied before taking the oval-shaped plate and soda, which was a hard-task considering my complete lack of arm strength.

 

_Where am I going to eat it?_

 

There were a couple benches near Octopia. One of them, perpendicular to the stall, had garbage all over it.

 

_Seriously? These people can’t throw away their crap after eating the takoyaki? They should have a trash bin somewhere._

 

I was about to eat out of my meal when I realized, “Wait! I don’t have utensils.” So, I returned to the stall to take out utensils, also trying to open my Ramune there. After tearing the wrap off, I had trouble pushing the plastic piece off the cover.

 

_Gah, I can’t get it to open._

 

“You need help opening it?” the woman at the stall asked me.

 

_Really? I’m that weak? Do I really want to be hum- Wait, you’re practically a girl in the eyes of the public. And, you’re not going to have a drink or, even worse, bugs might get on your food if you don’t let her open it. Just let her open the thing and take the wound to your pride._

 

“O-Okay,” I answered before offering the soda to her. She had a little bit of trouble pushing the plastic piece off, but she ultimately got it out and pushed the little ball down. The brunette then returned the drink to me. “T-Thank you.”

 

_Honestly, I don’t really feel bad about the whole thing. I guess the fact no one making fun of me for this is actually making a difference._

 

“You’re welcome,” she smiled, “After all, you’re such a sweet young girl. Take care!”

 

_Why do I feel good from this? Obviously, I’m not a girl, and I don’t like being thought of as such! But, people are actually being helpful to me…_

 

I quietly took my drink and utensils with me to the bench, sitting down and eating from the octopus-stuffed dumplings.

 

_Wow, this is actually pretty good._

 

I alternated between p ic king a piece up to eat and drink ing from my soda,  taking my time to squeeze the taste out of each little dumping. All until I was finally done with my meal.  I then  washed it down with my soda.

 

_Mission accomplished. With extreme prejudice. Time to head home._

 

Smiling, I returned the tray and recycled my drink before continuing on my way home at a steady pace. I then took a quick glance at both the Bookworms store and the Wild-Duck Burger.

 

_Feeling pretty full now, and honestly I don’t like burgers unless they are sliders. Too big for me._

 

I then stopped in front of Bookworms, which was dwarfed by the Wild-Duck Burger to its right.

 

_Should I take a look there?_

 

I tapped on my chin with my index finger, contemplating.

 

_Well, I honestly still feel kind of tired, though less tired than I expected to be. It’s like I had more sleep than I thought. Honestly, I doubt I’ll find something there that I can’t find on the internet anyways. Especially with a question that has been bothering me today._

 

I headed towards my new home at the dorm building, leaving the strip mall behind.

 

_What was with that green? I doubt the Earth itself gave Mitsuru a green thumbs up for her environmentally friendly dorm policies. Seriously if those New Age eco-cults are right, I’m going to freak out. I love animals and hate to see harm come to them, but I believe that human beings do best in a state of civilization. I mean, I don’t think I can last a second in nature._

 

I sighed slightly before frowning and holding my head down.

 

_Nature isn’t exactly kind to the weak…_

 

And, there it was. My dorm building. The oldest looking building on the block.

 

_I think I can get used to this place being my home._

 

Walking up the porch and opening the door, I entered the building to see the very same lobby as last night, though there was nobody around. Well, except for a slender man with long, brown hair sitting on the small couch closest to me, legs crossed. He wore small, rounded glasses, a double-breasted coat, and a turtleneck underneath. One of his hands was holding onto a small book he was reading.

 

_Wait, there’s a fully grown man in the dorm? I assume this is Ikutsuki?_

 

Before I could even take a glance on the cover of the book he was reading, the man casually lowered the hand carrying it down before looking at me. “Oh. So, this must be our newest resident student,” he noted before standing up and approaching me. “Good afternoon,” the long-haired guy introduced himself, “My name is Shuji Ikutsuki. I’m the Chairman of the Board for your school.”

 

_Holy crap, I guessed correctly. Well, thank goodness. Random people coming to our dorms is obviously kind of scary. Stranger danger! Stranger danger! Seriously, Ikutsuki has to be one of the hardest names to pronounce._

 

“Ikutsuki. Hard to say, isn’t it?” Ikutsuki laughed, “That’s why I don’t like introducing myself. Even I get tongue-tied sometimes.”

 

_He’s kind of awkward. I guess I can be the same way sometimes._

 

I chuckled awkwardly, “True. I’ve been trying to get used to pronouncing your name since Kirijo-san mentioned you.” I then introduced myself, “But, uhm, yes. My name is Chihiro Fujisaki.”

 

“A fellow -ki? Tsuki, saki. Please have a seat,” he said.

 

“Okay,” I nodded before heading towards the larger sofa ninety degrees clockwise from the couch Ikutsuki was sitting on.

 

“So, you’d like some apples, Fujisaki-?” Ikutsuki offered.

 

_It’s because of my name, isn’t it? The guy sure likes to play with words. Kind of like me. The worst part is that I actually love apples._

 

“U-Uhm, no thank you. I usually like apples but I already ate something on the way here,” I explained before sitting down on the couch. “I guess the last name really does fit me, right?”

 

_Thank goodness I didn’t mention takoyaki._

 

“I guess so. At least, you’ll always keep the doctor away,” the chairman joked before… giggling. Still, he returned to the couch he was sitting on, going back to his old position except a little more relaxed.

 

I laughed a little.

 

_It was a little funny. Still, I guess he’ll be laughing his ass off if I told him that my dad used to take me to Fujisaki, Aomori all the time when I was little. So, is he some sort of literature teacher?_

 

“Anyways, I apologize about the confusion regarding your accommodations. We should have told you about our policies involving electricity during the night in the brochure,” he apologized with an oddly professional tone .

 

_Well, it’s nice that the dorm owned up to it and apologized._

 

“In the spirit of transparency, I’ll answer any and all questions you have about your accommodations here. Is there anything you’d like to ask?”  Ikutsuki continued.

 

“ When do you usually come here?” I asked.

 

“I usually come daily to check on the students,” he answered before teasing, “ You can say as well that I am Mitsuru’s babysitter.” The chairman then laughed, “Please don’t tell her that I said that. Still, I’ m surprised that you came so early from school.  Usually students spend time after school in activities. T hen again,  today was your first day .”

 

_ Honestly, I never really was interested in after-school  activities. _

 

“True,” I noted.

 

“ I was planning on welcoming you regardless, so you coming early is actually a good thing,” Ikutsuki said with a chuckle.

 

“ Oh, okay.” I then asked, “So, what do you usually do around here?”

 

“I manage the dormitory. Mitsuru, after all, is just a teenager. So, I pay the bills on behalf of the Kirijos, hire the cleaning services, provide adult supervision, and check on the building daily,  among other things, ” he answered.

 

_Maybe, I should ask about the green apocalypse from last night._

 

“Okay, but I noticed something strange last night. The lighting was rather green,” I noted.

 

He perked up slightly, raising an eyebrow at me. The chairman took a moment to respond before finally answering, “You were probably just tired. That and it is almost the full moon. The light reflected from the moon could’ve created the effect in certain circumstances.”

 

_That sounds like bullshit. In all the years I’ve spent reading on astronomy both online and in books, I’ve never read anything about full moons changing the color of lighting on the ground in any meaningful manner._

 

“Any other questions?” Ikutsuki asked me.

 

_Let’s see… I guess I can ask about the dorm population._

 

“Well, uhm, I noticed that there aren’t that many students here. Around just five including me, right?” I asked, “Me, Kirijo-senpai, Sanada-senpai, and Takeba-san? Why is it only us?”

 

_I always hated using senpai. It really feels like I’m sucking up to the older students. Then again, the times I actually just used san on older students only got me more bullying from them. At least I got used to it all._

 

“A very interesting question actually. All dorm placements are hand-picked by Mitsuru herself,” Ikutsuki explained dryly, “With approval from her father, of course.”

 

_W-Wait?! She has the ability to do that?! A student, handpicking who gets to live in her dorm. It just stinks of corruption and nepotism. I guess that’s what happens if you let a family control an entire city like this. Still, it isn’t fair to everyone else, who isn’t friends with her. Is that why the girl from earlier bothered me? Jealousy? I can definitely understand that._

 

I let out a disappointed sigh, frowning slightly. “I see...”

 

_Akihiko and Yukari seem like they’re really popular anyways. Did I really land myself on the top of the social ladder by coincidence?_

 

While I was looking downwards at my hand and contemplating things, Ikutsuki reassured me, “Don’t worry too much about it. I understand that your father had...business with the Kirijo Group that turned quite sour.” The long-haired man frowned a little, even trembling ever so slightly, before shaking his head and suddenly producing an artificial smile, “But, it is quite impressive that they were willing to compensate him by giving you free student housing.” He then joked, “I guessed despite his business relations not **bearing** out well, he ultimately **beared** through it.” Ikutsuki even chuckled and laughed at his own joke.

 

_ I get it. A stock market  pun. Wait, even the babysitters of the wealthy care that much about stock markets? _

 

Honestly, I even chuckled at his pun.

 

_Still, is that his way of coping with things? He seemed a little sad before he cracked the joke._

 

“So, you have anything else to ask?” he asked, raising his arm to cough into it a bit.

 

_Do I have anything to ask? I guess nothing really noteworthy..._

 

“No, not really. Thanks for asking,” I replied.

 

“Well then, I shouldn’t keep you tied up any longer,” Ikutsuki said before giving me another forced smile, “I hope you have a successful school year.”

 

_Stepford chairman much?_

 

I then stood up, brushing my skirt a little.

 

“Oh and make sure you sleep early,” the chairman noted before joking, “As they say, ‘The early bird catches the bookworm!’”

 

_Oh, the guy knows his English. Hell, he even knows idioms. Wait, he also dropped an English bomb with the bear pun earlier! I can’t I didn’t notice earlier! It was seemless. This guy is a pro! Maybe, he’s an English teacher? Still...That’s a pretty lame pun._

 

“You’re an English teacher?” I asked in English.

 

“Oh, so I see that you got my puns. That explains the giggling earlier,” he answered with a laugh, “No, I’m not an English teacher, but I did specialize in Western literature and the English language in university. The Japanese puns and idioms I make usually just annoys everyone, so I resign myself to making English ones that go over people’s heads. It’s honestly better that way.”

 

“I see,” I noted, looking down for a moment. “Honestly, not all of your puns are bad.”

 

“Really?” the chairman smiled, his face glowing with joy. “Then, I’ll make sure to provide a slew of puns for you. It’ll be very pun after all.”

 

_Oh god, what have I done?!_

 

“Y-Yes. A-Anyways, I hope you have a nice day too,” I smiled before standing up and giving him an awkward wave.

 

“You too,” Ikutsuki waved back at me, before I proceeded to walk away. He brought his book back up and read from it again.

 

_This place is weird. There’s this uneasy air around everything, and I can’t really figure out where its coming from. There’s something going on with the green lighting during midnight, and people seem adamant to not answer the question. Yet…_

 

_Do I really want to investigate this any further?_

 

The air grew heavier around me along with my body,  while I climbed up the stairs . I gulped on my throat  as the heavy air slowed my ascent upstairs .  My hand gripped lightly on the railing of the stairs, sliding up with my every step. For that moment, I felt something.  Something terrible.

 

_I’m...I’m afraid._


End file.
